Starkid Oneshot Requests!
by Jily.Love
Summary: Want me to write a fic starring you and your favorite Starkid? Or a fic involving your OTP? Just read the guidelines inside and leave a review, and I'll try to write as soon as possible!
1. Guidelines

**Just drop me an inbox/review and let me know your request! If you want me to write a fic about you, make sure to specify an age or I'll automatically make you 18 or older. Also be sure to tell me your name :) And no smut!**

**If you have any questions, just inbox me! Ready... GO!**


	2. Reagan & Matt Lang

**Reagan/Matt Lang fic in response to a guest request!**

* * *

Reagan fiddled nervously with her dark red hair, her bracelets clanking against each other. She wished the gaggle of teenage girls in front of her would wrap up their conversation with Matt. She felt bad about asking him to take a picture, especially since he hadn't even been in 1Night 2Last 3Ever, but he was her favorite Starkid, and this might be the only time she got the opportunity to meet him. So she took a deep breath and tried to keep her hands from shaking.

Finally, the girls in front of her snapped a picture with Matt and left. Reagan shyly approached him. "Hi, I'm Reagan," she said in almost a whisper, ducking her head.

Matt's face lit up. "Hi!"

"Um.. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you would take a picture with me?" Reagan's heart was beating so hard, she was sure he could hear it.

"Of course!" Matt wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled as Reagan held up her iPhone. Just before she clicked the 'Take Picture' button, her bracelets slipped and exposed the scars that crisscrossed her pale wrist.

As Reagan lowered her phone, she adjusted her bracelets, praying he hadn't seen her scars. But no such luck. "Reagan?" Matt's eyes were filled with concern. He reached down for her wrist and pushed the bracelets back, running his fingers across the scars.

Reagan looked down at her feet, her long hair forming a curtain around her face, as she pulled her arm away. "It's not what you think," she said, face burning.

Matt glanced around the room before gently grabbing her arm and pulling her into a corner. "Reagan, I don't mean to pry, but.. Did you do this to yourself?"

Reagan's eyes filled with tears and she mentally kicked herself. She hated crying in front of people, and she hated herself even more for crying in front of Matt Lang, of all people. She looked up, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Reagan's silence was the only confirmation Matt needed. He pulled her into a hug, and Reagan couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She let out a muffled sob.

"Shhh," Matt soothed as he rubbed small circles on her back. "It'll be all right."

After what felt like forever, Reagan lifted her tear stained face from Matt's shirt. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, feeling like a complete baby.

"Don't apologize," Matt insisted. He reached over to wipe a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb. "It's fine."

Reagan sniffled. "Thank you."

"Reagan.. Just promise me you'll stop hurting yourself. Please," Matt begged. "You're worth so much more than that. I mean, I've only known you for about ten minutes, but I can tell that you're a fantastic person, and whatever's going on in your life, it's not worth hurting yourself over. Whatever you're going through, I promise you can get through it. You're stronger than you think, and you can do this. Promise?"

Reagan looked up at him, her sparkling brown eyes meeting his hazel ones. "I promise."


	3. Evanna Lynch & Joey Richter

**Joey Richter/Evanna Lynch fic for Skylar!**

**Set at LeakyCon 2012**

**For full effect, listen to the song One Sweet Love by Sarah Bareilles while reading.**

* * *

Joey had to admit, Evanna looked amazing. It wasn't only her outfit, although of course that looked perfect on her, a black strapless dress with a poofy bottom, a Hufflepuff tie, and red heart-shaped sunglasses. And of course, no shoes. It was an Evanna outfit- adorably quirky and fun, just like her.  
But no, it wasn't just the outfit. It was her. Up on the stage at the Esther Earl Rocking Charity Ball, Evanna glowed. She had the biggest smile on her face as she danced, pulling fans up on the stage to dance with her, executing ridiculous dance moves. That was another thing about Evanna that Joey loved- she didn't try to hide her ridiculousness. It was out on full display, and if someone didn't like it, well, she didn't care.

Joey sighed. God, she was perfect. He just wished she loved him the way he loved her. He felt someone poke his back, and spun around. And there she was, sunglasses pushed up on top of her head, holding her curly blonde hair in place.

"Hi!" she said breathlessly. "I haven't seen you all night!"

"Yeah, because you've been over there showing off your insane moves!" Joey had to yell to be heard over the pounding music.

"Shut up," she shoved him playfully. "Come with me to get water?"

Joey nodded, and they made their way through the backstage area and found themselves in an empty hallway.

"God, it's hot in there," Evanna took a long sip of water from the bottle Joey handed her.

"It's hot everywhere in this building," Joey laughed as he pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. His eyes glinted with mischief. "But I know a place where we can cool off." He took off running down the hall, Evanna close behind him.

"Joseph Richter," Evanna scolded after they had run up 3 flights of stairs. "Do you know how hard it is to run in this dress?" But she was laughing, exhilarated, as she followed Joey around a corner.

"Here we are," he stopped in front of a door labeled 'Maintenance Only'.

"Joey, are you sure we're allowed to be back here?" Really, Evanna wasn't particularly worried. She was overjoyed that Joey wanted to spend time with her.

"Technically... No." Joey laughed. "Oops." He cautiously opened the door. "All clear. After you, Miss Lovegood." Evanna giggled as she stepped into the small room.

"Wow. Such great scenery," she joked as she looked around the darkened room. As far as she could tell, it was just a glorified janitor's closet.

"Smartass," Joey's face wasn't visible, but she could hear the smile on his voice.

Evanna felt his hand on her arm, guiding her through the room. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at his touch. "Found it!" Joey exclaimed, and Evanna could vaguely make out the shape of a ladder.

"I'll go first!" Joey said. Evanna grinned at his enthusiasm. "I promise not to fall and crush you."

Soon they were at the top. Joey pushed against the ceiling, and a door opened. "Yessss!" he cheered. He hoisted himself through the hole and then offered his hand to Evanna to help her up.

"Wow.." Evanna was breathless. They were on the roof of the hotel. In the distance, the buildings of downtown Chicago were bathed in light from the setting sun. The air was cool and smelled like summer.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Joey smiled over at her. "I thought you would like it."

"You were right," Evanna told him as she sat down on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling off the side.

Joey sat next to her. "Careful," he warned as she leaned forward. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "It would put a slight damper on the evening if LeakyCon's star actress plummeted to her death from the roof of the Chicago Hilton."

Evanna leaned back, but Joey still kept his arm securely around her waist. She pressed her cheek into his shoulder. "It's been a good weekend."

"It has," Joey agreed. They sat in silence for a long time, while the shadows got longer and longer.

Joey fiddled with his phone, and music began playing. He stood up and offered his hand to Evanna. "Evanna.. May I have this dance?"

Evanna's stomach exploded with happy fireworks. "Joey, that's the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me." But she accepted his hand, and he spun her into him.

"Hey," he defended himself. "It worked, didn't it?"

Evanna nuzzled into his chest as they slowly rotated, Joey's arms around her. They were both so happy in that moment.

Two people on the roof of a hotel. One wearing jeans and a tshirt, the other wearing a fancy dress and no shoes, dancing to a love song played through an iPhone as the sun went down. It shouldn't have been perfect, but it was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Lizzie & Brian Holden

**Lizzie/Brian Holden Fic for ****TotallyAwesome2727**

**Set at Jim and the Povolos concert in the park.**

* * *

Lizzie folded her arms across her stomach, unintentionally making a face as she saw Brian standing next to Meredith his hands on her waist as they talked.

It was tough when the guy you were desperately in love with had a gorgeous, talented girlfriend. And even tougher when the guy didn't even know you existed.

Lizzie saw Brian say something to Meredith, then walk into the small crowd, where he stood right next to her. Of course, Lizzie's heart was going into overdrive. _He's standing next to me oh crap ohmygod what is life this is crazy oh my god it's Brian freaking Holden and he's standing RIGHT NEXT TO ME._

She sighed._ It doesn't even matter,_ she thought resignedly. Tears pricked her eyes. She couldn't explain why she loved Brian so much. He was so playful and funny, but he could be serious, too. He was the perfect guy for her, but he didn't know it. _He's with Meredith, Lizzie. He'll never see you as more than a fan, anyway._

Brian looked over at the girl next to him. She looked miserable, and he was pretty sure those were tears in her eyes. "Hey," he said, gently resting a hand on her arm. "You look pretty upset. Are you okay?"

Lizzie jumped as if she had been electrocuted. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." _No, Brian, actually I'm torn up that you have an extremely perfect girlfriend. Oh, and I've been in love with you since I was sixteen, and if I told you that you would probably run screaming in the opposite direction._

Brian didn't believe her for a second. "I love your hair, by the way!" He had always had a thing for girls with hair dyed crazy colors, and the tips of Lizzie's blonde hair were dyed bright pink.

This made Lizzie smile. "Aww, thank you!"

Brian returned the smile. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

Lizzie's heart had somehow forgotten that it was sad about Brian and had returned to attempting to give her a heart attack. "Lizzie."

"I'm-"

"Brian." She completed his statement without meaning to. "We're at a mini concert for a band with all of it's members in Team Starkid, I think everyone here knows your name."

"Hey, you never know!" Brian said fake-defensively. He kept up the persona for about five seconds before giving up and collapsing into laughter. Which of course made Lizzie giggle. Brian didn't know what came over him, but he touched Lizzie's arm again. "Um.. do you want to go get coffee? My treat."

Lizzie was shocked, to say the least. Going from crying about the guy you love to going out for coffee with him was a gigantic step. "What about Mere- Never mind. Yeah, coffee sounds nice." _Don't read too much into it,_ she begged herself. _He saw you practically on the verge of tears. He probably just feels sorry for you._

"Do you want to go now?" Brian asked. "It looks like the concert's wrapping up anyway."

Lizzie nodded. "Sure, let's go." She had to admit, she was a little excited. Or, more accurately, a lot excited.

Brian took her to a tiny cafe on the corner. _What am I doing?_ he asked himself. He had never asked a fan out before. But there was something different about Lizzie, he could tell. She wasn't the typical fangirl. She was gorgeous, yes. But there was a layer underneath that that not a lot of people could see. It made him want to get to know her better.

Back at the table, Lizzie gratefully accepted a steaming mug of coffee from Brian. "Sooo..." She drew out the word. "Um.. can I be completely honest?"

"Go for it," Brian smiled.

"Okay, well, no offense, but you and Meredith are completely obvious about your relationship."

The smile faded from Brian's face. "Oh.. Meredith."

Lizzie blushed. "Um, I'm sorry.."

"No, no," Brian reassured her. "It's just.. I broke up with Meredith. Today."

"Oh."

"I mean, I don't want you to think that you're a rebound or anything, but I just.. There's something different about you, Lizzie. And I figured, well, I might never see you again. That's why I asked you out."

"Really?"_ That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me._

"Yes. So I take it you're okay with the whole date thing?"

"More than okay," Lizzie giggled. "Like, fabulous. Floating. On cloud nine. How many more cliches do you need?"

Brian smiled, then tentatively covered her hand with his. "Good." He raised his coffee. "To first dates."

"To first dates," Lizzie agreed, clinking her mug to his.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, for whatever reason this one was a little harder to write!**


	5. Bethany & Joe Walker

**Oneshot for Commander Snake**- **Bethany/Joe Walker. Hurt/Comfort. Sorry that it's so short, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bethany slipped into the warm coffee shop, tote bag slung over her shoulder. It had been a horrible week, and all she wanted to do was relax for one afternoon. She ordered her drink- a large green tea- and flopped into a cushy armchair to wait.

"Here you go," the cute barista smiled as he set a mug next to her. "Enjoy!"

Bethany managed a small smile at him as she took a big sip. "Ahhh," she let out a sigh of contentment. She glanced outside. The snow was really piling up, the street almost deserted.

"Pretty bad, huh?" the barista said from the counter as he organized a display of coffee bags. "I don't think I've ever seen the shop so empty."

It was then that Bethany realized that they were the only two in the shop. She blushed a little, noticing again just how cute this guy was. "I've never seen this much snow before," she agreed shyly. "We don't get much snow where I'm from."

"And where's that?" the barista asked as he casually hopped over the counter. Bethany read his name tag: JOE.

"Scotland," she told him, taking another sip of her tea.

He took a seat next to her. "So what brings you to lovely, snowy Chicago, Illinois?"

Bethany let out a sigh. "I have an internship at a big video game company. I'm learning how to design characters and animate them," she said. She really didn't want to talk about the internship, it had made her life hell these last few weeks.

Joe smiled. "Ah, the beautiful world of internships." He extended a hand. "I'm Joe. And you are..?"

Bethany reached over to shake his hand. "Bethany."

"I like that name," Joe said. He started to say something else, but the buzz of Bethany's phone cut him off. Bethany sighed again as her boss's name popped up on the screen, wishing she could throw her phone through the front window of the shop.

"Hello?" she answered quietly, her fingers trembling slightly.

"BETHANY," her bossed shouted. "Did you finish the game designs yet? You told me they would be done and on my desk by 4:30!"

Bethany checked her watch. It was only 3:15. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just stopped for a little break before I come over to the office."

It was the wrong thing to say. "A BREAK?" Her boss was furious. "We don't have time for breaks! We're on a tight schedule!"

A few tears trickled down Bethany's cheek. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. She cradled the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she dug for her sketchpad in her bag. "I'll have the designs over in an hour, I promise."

Her boss snorted. "For your sake, I hope so." There was a click, and Bethany collapsed into sobs.

"Hey, hey.." Joe tried to comfort her. "It'll be all right." He brushed away her tears with his thumb and pulled her into a hug, letting her sob against his chest. "Shhh.." he rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"I'm sorry," she glanced up at him. "I barely know you, and here I am crying all over you.. I- I'm sorry," she apologized for the fourth time in five minutes.

"It's all right," he assured her. "You finish those sketches, and I'll get you some more tea, all right?" Not waiting for an answer, he stood and headed back to boil water.

An hour later the sketches were complete, and Joe was dropping Bethany off outside a tall building. "Good luck," Joe smiled as he pulled her into another hug. "You can do this, Bethany."

She smiled up at him, bashful. "Um.. thank you. For everything."

Joe pulled away slightly, kissing her softly on the forehead. "It was my pleasure." Before she left the car, he slipped a folded piece of paper into her hand.

_Joe: 487-9281_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Keep the requests coming!**


End file.
